


Kalau Hujan

by najunspirit



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/najunspirit/pseuds/najunspirit
Summary: "Kalau hujan .... apa yang kamu lakukan?"
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Kalau Hujan

“Kalau hujan .... ” Renjun menatap kepulan uap panas dari cangkir berisi teh kemerahan di hadapannya. Jari-jarinya yang hampir tenggelam oleh lengan _sweater_ menggapai pegangan cangkir, kemudian mengusapnya pelan dengan ibu jari, “kalau hujan .... apa yang kamu lakukan?”

“Membawa payung?”

Segurat senyum tipis terbentuk di wajah Renjun. “Iya, ya, membawa payung,” kini kedua tangan mungilnya menangkup cangkir teh tersebut menuju mulut, demi merasakan sesapan hangat yang kemudian menjalar di tenggorokan. Kedua bola mata jernih itu tetap bertahan menatap ke luar jendela, tempat rintik-rintik air berkumpul seperti busur panah yang menerjang tanah.

“Kalau lupa bagaimana?” tanyanya lagi.

“Aku akan beli di minimarket,” Jaemin tersenyum, matanya menatap lurus sosok di hadapannya. Ia tidak berminat mengalihkan pandangan walaupun tahu tatapan mereka tidak akan bersirobok, “kenapa tiba-tiba tanya tentang hujan?”

“Nggak papa,” Renjun menggeleng pelan, “kamu suka hujan?”

Jaemin mengangkat bahu. “Kamu sendiri?”

“Aku ... nggak suka.”

Jaemin tahu. “Kenapa?”

“Basah,” Renjun menggenggam cangkirnya kuat-kuat, “dan juga dingin.”

Renjun sadar suaranya terdengar serak dan sedikit tercekat. Benang-benang di kepalanya tampak semakin kusut, namun entah mengapa sekusut apapun itu semuanya tetap terlihat jelas. Memori yang terekam di kepalanya kembali berputar dan berdengung-dengung, suara-suaranya berbalapan dengan suara hujan. Renjun tidak suka hujan, namun ia lebih tidak suka suara-suara itu.

“Akan kubelikan seratus payung.”

Jaemin yakin jantungnya hampir berhenti saat itu. Ia tidak pernah merasa siap ketika bertemu dengan netra dari orang yang telah berhasil mencuri seluruh atensinya selama satu tahun terakhir. Ingin rasanya berbalik dan bersembunyi di balik pintu kamarnya agar ia tidak perlu lagi bertatapan—atau bahkan sekadar menatap eksistensi Huang Renjun. Namun Jaemin sudah bertekad dan berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri, ia tidak bisa mundur.

“Kalau kamu lupa, akan aku bawakan payungnya. Kalau kita lupa, akan aku belikan lagi payungnya. Kalau habis, akan aku carikan ke toko lain. Kalau payung sudah musnah, aku yang akan melindungimu dari hujan—”

Lagipula, ditolak untuk yang ketiga kalinya sepertinya bukan masalah besar bagi Jaemin.

“—kalau hujan, kalau tidak hujan, kalau gerimis, kalau banjir, kalau payung habis, apapun itu—aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu.”


End file.
